Daphne makes a move, Bay's little secret
by RayRay119977
Summary: Daphne is trying to find out who she is, whilst Bay has something to hide. Who is Bay going to pick Daphne (DAY) or Emmett (BEMMETT) ?
1. A bun in the oven

**RATED:T**

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE**

**A/N: This is my turn on the next episode of switched at birth. Carrying on from Season 3 Episode 11.**

**Also this is my first EVER time writing a fan fiction and would love to read what your opinion of this story is, so please can you read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE WITHIN THIS STORY ALL OWNERSHIP GOES TO ABC FAMILY, UNFORTUNATELY.**

_**"this is signing and talking"**_

**"this is just signing"**

"this is talking"

_'this is thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 1:

—Two weeks later—

Bays POV—

Sitting there, waiting for two minutes felt like a life time. It's March 31st and I'm a week late, this cannot be happening. Praying it comes back negative so I can carry on with my life seems like a mile away. Daphne told me to do this, I never would have thought of this on my own, but what do I do, meaning if it pops up saying positive. She's waiting for me right outside that door, sat on MY chair, waiting in MY room. I check back to look at the counter to read the test saying positive. _'OH CRAP'_ I thought to myself '_WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO AND HOW DO I TELL EMMETT'_ …"EMMETT!". 'I start to pace maybe I will just tell her its negative, no, that won't work she's going to want to see it, how do I get out of this without telling her the truth, she cannot be the first one to find out about this, Emmett deserves to know first, he is the father after all.

After everything Daphne has helped me with, I just told her negative, i don't know if she bought that but anyway she shouldn't be the first one to know, and Emmett should here it from me. That's the reason I didn't tell her, she doesn't know i slept with Emmett. She thinks it's Tanks, which I have been avoiding for the past two weeks since me and Emmett got together. He keeps texting me like crazy wanting to know if we want to go and catch a movie or to go hang out at his dorm, I feel really guilty for this and also for just ignoring him altogether. I feel really guilty for what I have done to Tank, completely blanking him out like this it's not fair on him. He should deserve an answer, but not one I can give.

I was led on my bed when I heard a knock on the door, it was Regina. She said she came to talk when my mind started to wander. _'Does she know, did Daphne see right through the lie, did she tell Emmett. Oh crap.' _She sat on the end of my bed when she started to talk "this may be as tough on you as it is tough on me, but I have been offered a job and its really good pay, comes with a five bedroom house and a really decent pay check. There is just one problem, it's in Florida." I didn't know what to say, Kathryn has really taken to Daphne lately, and Regina has been offered a new job. What was I supposed to say? _'Go. Have fun in Florida or, no you can't leave, in nine months I am going to give birth to YOUR grandchild.'_ What am I going to do?

I have so much to do right now, if I get another thing thrown in the mix of all this I might just throw up, again. I have had lots of morning sickness and I hate it, I hate throwing up and I hate that in a few months I won't be able to hide my dirty little secret, because I will start showing, I wish it was a secret I can keep. I needed to come clean before my body does. I have been spending a lot of time in my room lately trying to figure things out with everyone, telling Emmett, Tank, mom, dad, Regina and Angelo and also telling Daphne that I lied to her, she isn't going to trust me, like she did last time as I lied to her thinking she wouldn't be able to keep my secret that involves ten fingers and ten toes. Last time I spoke to her was when I told her it was negative and I was going to throw it out before anyone other than myself or Daphne could get a hold on it, ever since then I have stayed in my room out the way of anyone and everyone, to be quite honest I don't even think they notice that I'm not there they are just too busy with living life as a biological family to worry about the other daughter. That is when I realize I HAVE to keep this baby, no one can treat her with the same love only a mother can give and look it's basically like I am adopted and Kathryn and John are content with living there life with their bio daughter than me, the girl who was swapped with her.

* * *

Daphne POV—

The past few days have been like hell, and that reason is that I don't know what I am doing anymore, I love Wilkie but more like a brother. Also I have been avoiding Bay because ever since I found out that the pregnancy test came back negative, all these feelings I felt for her came back bubbling, I have felt this way before but I knocked them back to make sure they stay buried. I really wanted to kiss her when she came out and said she isn't pregnant, I really did.

I saw her there by the pool. She sat on the edge with just her feet in, laid back, eyes closed. I went over and sat next to her, it's about seven at night. Guessing she just came back from having dinner with the Bledsoe's. I looked at her perfect little face, and leaned in. within seconds the kiss got deeper and that's when I realized she was kissing me back. I have never felt anything like this, it was breathe taking and it felt like fireworks were going off, It was something like I have never felt with anyone else before.

Once I leaned back, we just stared at each other. _'What the fuck just happened'_. I got exactly what I wanted and it felt perfect. After I broke the spell between us, I walked off. Still in a state of shock, if I feel like this that what the fuck does she feel like? Once I got back into the apartment my mom was standing in the kitchen having a chat with Melody.

**_"Hi" _**I signed and said

**_"Hey Daphne, where have you been, Emmett has been looking for you" _**Regina sounded skeptical.

**_"I was with Bay" _**I sounded so full of life it was hard to contain.

Daphne turned around and walked to her room. Once she opened the door standing in the middle of her room was Emmett.

**"Hey" **Emmett signed **"I saw you with Bay… do you know what's with her lately she isn't answering any of my texts"**

**"No why?"**

**"Because I need to talk to her about … about the other night"**

**"What happened the other night?"**

**"I slept with her"**

**"YOU DID WHAT… so it wouldn't have been Tank's"**

**"Wait what wouldn't have been Tanks?"**

**"uhhhhhhh… oh God … I wasn't supposed to say anything"**

**"ABOUT WHAT?!"**

**"She took a pregnancy test a few days ago; she said it came back negative" **

**"DID YOU SEE IT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! THE EXACT DATE DAPHNE!"**

**"No, March 31st I think, she said she was a week late"**

* * *

Emmett's POV –

I was so frustrated that Bay didn't tell me, I don't blame her if it was negative; I had a gut feeling Daphne was wrong. I stormed out of the apartment before either Regina or my mom could stop me. I went down by the pool and Bay was laid back with her headphones on, I saw what happened earlier with that Daphne commotion, but that was way in the back of mind to talk about that, when she looked up at me for a second she was glowing and the next she looked scared. Like she fears me.

**_"Hi Emmett"_**

**"Bay, what's going on, Daphne told me you took a pregnancy test; also don't moan at her, I tricked her to tell me the truth"**

**_"… uh … yh it came back … uh … negative… the real truth is that I am going to live with Regina, she got this new job offer and it comes with a house … yh I'm going with her. That's why I'm distancing myself off from everyone else"_**

**"I will still get to see you... right?"**

**_"No … it's in Florida"_**

**"WHAT!"**

**_"Don't tell anyone yet, I haven't told Kathryn or John"_**

I didn't know what else to do I sat there, got up and ran. I ran back to the apartment where Regina and Melody was.

**"YOU'RE MOVING TO FLORIDA!"**

**_"Where did you hear that from?"_**

**"Bay, she said she is going as well"**

**_"She said that... she hasn't even asked. Like John and Kathryn would let her go to Florida."_**

* * *

**A/N: First chapter finished. Please read and review, would love to know your thoughts on this, chapter two coming soon. Have school starting back up Monday. Am in last year (year 11), its hectic so sorry if won't be updating for two weeks. GCSE's suck. **


	2. Spinning out of control and back

**RATED: T**

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE**

**A/N: This is my turn on the next episode of switched at birth. Carrying on from Season 3 Episode 11.**

**Also this is my first EVER time writing a fan fiction and would love to read what your opinion of this story is, so please can you write a review. Also I might take requests from the reviews to add to this, also will give you credit for it, at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE WITHIN THIS STORY ALL OWNERSHIP GOES TO ABC FAMILY, UNFORTUNATELY.**

_**"This is signing and talking"**_

**"This is just signing" **

"This is talking"

_'This is thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter two: Spinning out of control

It has been weeks since anyone has seen Bay, she has been tucked away in her studio with doors locked and bolted. She had alcohol sat there on the counter, like John and Kathryn knew she stole it for the bar, they would go mental, and Regina would flip. Everything and everyone has been weighing on Bay lately, Regina moving to Florida, Toby getting divorced, and Daphne doesn't know who she is, and trying to use her as a dummy, John and Kathryn arguing all the time, she felt so alone. Well except for the three bottles of vodka and the five bottles of wine sat there. She didn't want anyone to peer in so she started to stick paper over the windows of the garage door, she loved to be alone with her thoughts, except that everyone kept banging on the door, wanting to know how to help and she was sick of it. Kathryn would be on her case 24/7 even though she never replied. Every now and then they would hear a smash coming from her garage, and that was because she finished bottle and threw it on the floor, they started get worried, really worried that John started to drill the hinges from the door but by this point Bay was so drunk she didn't even care, or knew what was going on.

* * *

Emmett's POV—

I was driving up to the house when I saw everyone crowding around the door to Bay's garage. Finally she unlocked it, it has been days and I am dying to find out. Once I got passed John and Kathryn, there Bay was led on the sofa passed out, while there were shards of glass scattered everywhere. When I went to approach her she smelt strongly of alcohol, the look on Regina's face was devastating, as she was able to relate to what is happening. I told them to let me help, and surprisingly they agreed to do so. As I knelt down beside her, she started to stir. I tried to shake her awake. Within a few minutes of this she was awake but was still horribly drunk. I felt Daphne's presents hover.

**E: "Can you go get coffee please?"**

**D: "Sure"**

Bay started to cry, but when I asked I don't think she understood what I was trying to say. Finally Daphne came back with the coffee. I offered it to Bay and she took it. She started to mumble on about something, I couldn't read her lips to understand, just when Regina came out. She helped make sense of what she was saying, even if it was shocking.

**E: "what is she saying?"**

**_R: "That she is sorry and she feels like she failed you, because…" _**she turned to look at Bay "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

**E: "What. What is it?"**

**_R: "She says... she is pregnant..."_**

Within an hour Bay was asleep on a hospital bed. I took her to the hospital to get her and the baby checked out. Baby that was a weird word to say, it's making this all real. I was so angry with her; drinking while pregnant is she really that stupid. I had asked Regina to keep the baby talk on the down low from the Kennish's and Daphne, as I would be nice for me and Bay to tell them. Oh gosh, what's Daphne going to say when she finds out, Bay had lied to her.

After a few hours the results came back in, I was told the baby was fine and was 4 weeks old roughly. Also Bay had a high stress count so we were lucky the baby was fit and healthy. He gave me a due date, for January 17th 2015, but told me till then Bay had to take it easy, no stress and definitely no alcohol. This is mental it feels like a dream, but made everything more real when he gave me the ultrasound photo, even though it was a little bean it was freaking weird that is my son or daughter.

I sat there in the chair next to Bay's door, she was asleep so it wasn't that bad, but I needed to let her family know where she is. I finally got the words I was looking for and sent the text hesitantly. With ten minutes they were all here, John, Kathryn, Toby, Regina and Daphne. Now I just have to build up the courage to tell them the actual truth why Bay is here, I got Regina to interpret for me.

**"The reason Bay is here is because I had to get her checked over because of the alcohol. The reason for the check-up is to make sure the…the baby is alright because… because she is pregnant"**

Toby's face when he heard baby and pregnant was horrifying. If looks could kill I would most likely be dead by now. Kathryn started to sob in Johns arms, and Regina looked at me and signed

**"Bay isn't going to be too impressed with what you have done"**

**"Well, that baby deserves a shot at life, even if we are still in high school"**

Now how am I going to break the news to my mom…?

* * *

Daphne's POV—

Bay lied to me! Why would she do that, I was there for her when she WAS in trouble and she denied my help. Why. Ugh. I couldn't take this Bay drama anymore; I walked out of there without saying a word. I am so confused, I thought she liked me, like, like like. Apparently not now that she has Emmett tied down for the next 18 years.

I found myself parked outside Emmett's house; Melody's car was parked out front. I have so much anger right now it is killing me inside and out. Within a matter of minutes I was standing at the door ringing he door bell. Melody answered and told me Emmett wasn't home.

**"I know I'm here to talk to you" **

**"Ok…"**

**"Emmett is at the hospital with Bay"**

**"Is everything alright, with Bay"**

**"Yeah, well now anyway… she consumed a lot of alcohol so Emmett decided to take her in… not just for her health and wellbeing… but the baby's as well"**

**"BAY'S PREGNANT!"**

**"Yes, and as far as I know its Emmett's"**

Uh oh. I sat in my car that is still parked outside of Emmett's house, what the fuck have I just gone and done. I might have just destroyed my friendship with Emmett.

* * *

Bay's POV—

I woke up feeling groggy, and also a bit claustrophobic, I had my family crowding around me. Mom, Dad, Toby, Regina and Emmett. The only person missing was Daphne. Until a few when Melody came storming into the room speed signing at Emmett. I didn't really catch what they were talking about but I didn't really care because I had a really bad headache and wanted to sleep, but that was the last thing on my mind. What Emmett had left on the side of my bed was an ultrasound scan. I picked it up to see my name at the top of it, and how far along I was. Wow, a shit ton of guilt hit me, I tried to drink the baby away but now that I can see the little bean, the world feels so… different. Until Daphne walked into the room and Emmett told her to get out, Melody followed. Regina had actually been keeping up with their fight and had been able to translate the summary of it.

"She had to hear Bay is pregnant from Daphne, and is not happy about it."

To be honest I couldn't care less at this moment in time I am just so happy the little bean inside is healthy, I can't wait I am going to have my own little family.

"So you all know…?"

"Of course we are honey. We are not happy about the age, and the fact you two are still in school, but me and dad can help with any finance's that you need"

"Thank you, but I want to see if Emmett and I could do this without any financial help at first. I want to prove that we can provide for ourselves and our little one on our own, but thank you for the offer"

A few hours later it was just me and Emmett, we needed to talk through how this is going to work.

**_"We need to get our own two bed apartment, or we can use my parent's guest house. Regina is out in a month, sure they would let us live there"_**

**"What's Daphne going to think?"**

**"To be honest, I don't care about what Daphne thinks, what she pulled today was just cruel, if she was truly our friend then she wouldn't have stormed out to go to tell your mom"**

**_"What about Matthew, Emmett you cannot deny talking about this any longer I need you to talk to me, or anyone. I kept things bottled up for too long and looked what happened, it could have been worse, if you wouldn't have brought me here sooner"_**

**"What happened with Matthew was he was Mandy, which you know. I was so oblivious with you helping me that I pushed you to one side and knocked you down every chance I got. I needed someone to help me mimic what we had; when I found 'Mandy' I thought it was possible. but when I found it was Matthew I felt so embarrassed and so guilty, I still do about shoving you too one side, even though you was throwing the truth in my face, I am so so sorry Bay I promise I will never treat you like that again, please forgive me"**

**_"Of course for everything you have done, and please forgive me for all the stupid and life threatening things I have done, we are so much more and I love you Emmett Bledsoe"_**

**"I love you too Bay Kennish"**

* * *

**A/N: here is chapter two. please can you read and review, I read a review and it put a smile to my face. already writing chapter three, should be up tomorrow (1st June 2014). i break from school 13th June which is about 4 days before the premier of SAB. SO EXCITED! Bemmett is my obsession, and also so has Day, but they aren't as popular.  
**


	3. What happened to Emmett?

**RATED: T**

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE**

**A/N: This is my turn on the next episode of switched at birth. Carrying on from Season 3 Episode 11.**

**Also this is my first EVER time writing a fan fiction and would love to read what your opinion of this story is, so please can you write a review. Also I might take requests from the reviews to add to this, also will give you credit for it, at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE WITHIN THIS STORY ALL OWNERSHIP GOES TO ABC FAMILY, UNFORTUNATELY.**

**_"This is signing and talking"_**

**"This is just signing"**

"This is talking"

_'This is thoughts'_

* * *

Daphne's POV—

I came across the court yard towards to kitchen when I saw what Bay had done to her art studio. It was trashed. Canvas's torn; paint everywhere, walls, ceiling and the floor. It looked like a hurricane had hit it. Also there was a small A4 piece of paper on the floor. It was a sketch, of her, Emmett and the baby.

I took it with me to the house to show Kathryn. At first I did not realize the writing on the back; it said 'Me, Emmett and our life in 8 months, and 10 years'. That's something I did not see coming, once I found out she was pregnant and then fell off the rails, I put the pieces together thinking she didn't want the baby, but in fact she wanted the child, but not now.

To be honest I love Bay, have done from the moment I set eyes on her, she was so freaking beautiful, it was untrue. The way her hair lays, the way she learnt sign, the way her eyes light up when she is happy. But now she has Emmett, I try to put on a brave front when I am with the family, because I don't want it to cause any complications, with all this mess. I am keeping it to myself, all bottled up. Even though she has broken my heart, I won't tell her this is what I am suffering from, not her. To be honest I don't think she even likes me anymore, with telling Melody and all.

We haven't spoken about the kiss, and I don't think she really wants to. She has the love of her life. The family has come to terms with accepting the baby, what more does she need… Me?

* * *

Bay's POV—

—Three weeks later—

Life hasn't been that great for me. My mom and dad have been smothering me ever since I got out of the hospital, Emmett has been THE BEST. He has given me my time and space when I needed it most but has always been there for me. Also John and Kathryn have let him stay round a few nights a week to get used to it for when the baby comes.

"MOM!"

"What sweety?"

"you know Regina is moving to Florida…"

"NO, you are not going with her"

"Not that, I was going to say can I move into the guest house and Daphne move in here if she wants, or if she is going with Regina"

"…umm… Let me talk to your father first to think on it"

I have been in really bad shape these past few weeks with the nausea. I have it worse than morning sickness because I drank that much alcohol. They had demanded bed rest for about six weeks. Oh crap, I don't know if I am going to survive this, movies and popcorn, in bed, usually with Emmett. Speaking of him I haven't seen him for about 3 days where is he?

* * *

Emmett's POV—

Where am I, why can't I open my eyes, why can't I move? Oh crap what have I gone and done?...

* * *

**Sorry guys I have to stop it here. I have been getting so many rude comments it's unbelievable. Idk if I am going to carry it on, the main reason for these comments is that they find bay and daphne disgusting and I must be effed up if I am writing a story like this. I will most likely make another story. Thankyou for all the awesome comments its not fair I know. I love you guys and hope you stay for the next story. **

**love RayRay :)**


End file.
